Someone Different
by Claen'tor Shat'kin'ara
Summary: Vili is slightly depressed since Clan Crash Marche's clan in my game crushed hers in the Clan League Finals. She meets someone new, and falls in love because of her newfound drop of defenses. Chapter 4 up! Story rotates around Vili, OC, and Marche.
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own FFTA. Well at least the rights to it. I've got the cartridge.

_

* * *

Claen'tor: This is about my idea of being transported into Ivalice as my Dungeons and Dragons character._

_Edwin: This'll be interesting to watch. I'll be reading every letter. After all, this is where you meet Vili._

_Claen'tor: (punches Edwin directly in the face) Shut your trap and let me write the fic._

_Edwin: Owie! Cale! Can I hit Claen'tor back?_

_Cale: (off in a corner) No, but you can tell Liina and Erinaa about Vili._

_Claen'tor: They already know. (self-satisfied smirk)_

_Edwin: Just what did Jasith do to you after she found out what happened when she found out exactly what you had done when you first met Lyn?_

_Cale: **You** **don't need to know!**_

_Edwin: Fine!_

_Claen'tor: While Cale pouts and Edwin's curiosity gets the better of him, on with the fic!_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Strange Visitor

I was practicing my archery when the impetuous Clan Marble came to call. _What is it with these guys? My clan has beaten them repeatedly, yet they always come back for more! Can't they take a hint?_

"We, Clan Marble, formally challenge Clan Vili to a clan engagement!" the leader of the clan called. I could never remember his name.

"Don't you ever admit defeat? We've wiped the floor with you for every engagement we've ever had," I replied. Actually, I looked forward to beating them soundly, especially since Clan Crash crushed my clan in the finals of the Clan League. "Fine, I accept."

The judge appeared to moniter the engagement. I had always wanted to shoot the judge one or twice but that meant an immeadiate red card and transportation to prison. "Today's laws are..." The judge drew out his law sheet. "Let's see here... No Sharpshooting, No Spears, and No Color Magic." I can't see why they had to put laws to the engagment when all they really needed to do was monitor the fight and cast certain spells so no one would die. "Get Ready!" The judge looked expectantly at me. "Are you going to fight alone or are you going to summon your clanmates?"

At this, I called out to Shanon, Rosetta, Lily, and Karen. "It's Clan Marble. Let's finish this quick so we can relax. Did you hear the laws for today?"

They muttered a general affirmative and took their positions on the designated battlefield. All watched the judge expectantly. "Engage!"

Shanon went first. Rushing behind the Fencer, Shanon struck with her Last Breath ability, knocking the fencer out for the duration of the battle. Next was me. I moved forward and brought the enemy Archer in range for me to attack. "Steady arm, set target, pinpoint striking zone, and FIRE!" I released my arrow and was astounded to see that my arrow not only hit the archer, but scored a critical hit and he went down like a stone. _Only three to go..._ Karen's turn. Karen advanced and Double Summoned Ifrit and Shiva, striking the moogle animist both times and he also fell. _This time is too easy! Three up, three down. _Now it was the human Theif's turn to attack. He moved forward, and attacked Shanon, only to completely whiff! "Argh! I had an easy hit, too," he complained.

Lily's turn. She moved to the side of the human Soldier and cast Sliprain to slow and damage him. It hit him, but he was not slowed. He wasn't even looking worried!_ What's he so smug about? There's only two members of his clan up including him!_

Rosetta took her turn and did a similar move to Lily, but she was successful in slowing the Theif. "Only have to worry about the leader now, Vili!" she called.

The Soldier/ Leader moved next to Shanon and used a Fighter ability, Beatdown, on her, actually hitting her and weakening her to the point of near collapse. I growled and watched as Shanon got behind the Theif and got rid of him with Ultima Masher. "Get rid of the Leader, Vili!"

_He's meat. _I had him directly in my sights and charged my own Ultima Masher to get rid of him. "Ultima!" The powerful magic struck the Soldier and sent him flying into a wall.

"Nice shot..." the leader managed as he lost consciousness.

"Victory to Clan Vili! Award of 1423 gil, and a Master Bow to Clan Vili. Have a good day." With this, the judge cast spells to awaken and fully heal all injured clanpersons, then warped back to Judge HQ, wherever that was.

"Good fight, however short. We'll be seeing you again, Clan Vili!" called the leader of Clan Marble.

_That was just boring. I need a challenge like Clan Crash._ I called together my clanmates. "Let's go to the Materiwood. I have a pub request asking us to locate a fellow Veira named Leena there. Should we go?"

The members to Clan Vili all agreed. They were off to the Materiwood.

* * *

In The Materiwood

I split up my clan into search parties of two, excepting me. "If we are going to find Leena before the monsters find her, we need to be able to cover a lot of ground quickly. So, Shanon and Karen, you're together, Rosetta and Lily, you're together. Shanon, search the eastern side of the forest with Karen, Rosetta, the western side. I'll search north and south." Shanon nodded and quickly moved to accomplish her assignment with Karen in tone.

Rosetta spoke. "You'll be alright on your own?"

"Sure. And if I do get in trouble, I'll holler. So don't worry about me," I replied.

"If you say so..." Rosetta moved away and went off to carry out my orders.

I sighed. _Nothing is the same since my sister went over to Clan Crash..._ With a flourish, I concealed myself and moved off to look for this Leena.

Some time later, I came across a Red Panther. _Oh shit! I hope it doesn't know Reveal! _I tried to sneak past the beast without a sound. Then I heard the ominous growling emanating from behind me. Gasping in suprise, I turned slowly. The Panther's mate was right behind me. And it was clearly looking directly at me with a hungry look in it's eyes._ Oh..._ "Engage!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

No judge came. It was just me, and two Panthers. "Oh shi..!" I tried to draw my bow but the Panther was already on top of me."Snarrrrrllll!" it cried as it pounced on me. I screamed.

All of the sudden there was a bang and a tremendous concussion, which knocked the hungry Panther off of me, and I started to black out._ No... I can't die like this..._ Through the swirling blackness that was consuming me, I saw a man-like shape approaching. _Who..?_ I lost consciousness.

* * *

Later, unknown location

"Uhnn..."

"You're awake."

I heard the voice, with all it's strange inflections. _Who saved me?_ I opened my eyes and screamed again, scrabbling for where I normally had my bow. "Stay away!" I backed into the corner of the shelter I found myself in and curled up to try to hide.

"What? Did I do something? I won't hurt you, miss." I heard it step closer.

"Stay away!" I looked up again. I had started crying from fear, but I was going to be defiant to the end.

"Look, miss, I'm not going to hurt you," the man, at least I thought he was a man, said. He had the head of a dog, the body of a man, a huge greatsword across his back, and bright red fur, like that of the Panthers. He was dressed only in a pair of pants, showing off an impressive physique.

"Wh... What are you?" I exclaimed. I balled my hidden hand into a fist.

"Me? What kind of question is that? I'm a hound archon. What are you?" the dog-man replied.

"A Veira! Heard of us?" I swung, trying to hit him where I hoped his crotch was, only to find his hand closed around my fist in mid-swing.

"Hey! Don't try to hit me! If you're going to be that mean, maybe I should have left you with those strange panthers that I killed." He moved my hand to the ground gently and let go. _Those are some reflexes! And his grip, it was like a mythril trap!_

I tried to get up, then realized I was in nothing but my shift. _That... that pervert!_ I smacked him. As hard as I could. "How dare you!"

The dog-man put his hand to where I had smacked him, since he hadn't bothered to block my blow this time. "OW! That hurt!" He whimpered for a second, then straightened, indignant. "What'd I do this time? It's not like I bit you or anything!"

"Where are my clothes, you freak!" I could not remember being so angry before. This... thing had stripped me down to my underclothes **and** had the nerve to ask what he did wrong!

To the dog-man's credit, he didn't flinch and evaded gawking at my breasts as I inhaled sharply. "Hanging out to dry. They were bloody, and covered in mud. So I washed them." He then turned around to give me some privacy. "If you wish to clothe yourself, there's a pack in the other corner with a spare pair of trousers and two overshirts."

As angry as I was, I couldn't very well walk around only in my shift and bandages that the dog-man had used to treat my injuries to the Panthers. I moved over to the pack and found the trousers and overshirts he was speaking of, helping myself to them. As I was dressing, I heard the unmistakable sound of someone being hungry, a stomach growling. "Are you hungry, sir?" I asked the dog-man as I adjusted the pants to fit around my slim waist and the overshirt I chose settled over my shoulders.

He gave a slightly embarrassed shrug as his stomach repeated the call. "It can wait. Injured persons first, then food." His stomach continued to complain. "Though I can't say that I wouldn't like it to be the other way."

I suprised myself when my own stomach growled, reminding me I hadn't eaten since Muscadet, over a moon ago. "I think the injured persons are hungry too. Do you have something ready?"

The man determined that it was safe to turn around, then replied, "I will in a minute or two." He had a grin on his face now, as if he was envisioning something that gave him great pleasure. "Please wait here. There are more of those strange panthers out there and I'd rather you didn't get hurt more. I'll be back soon." The dog-man ran out of the shelter with tremendous speed and was gone into the night.

I watched the spot where he had gone out of sight. _For a man who has the head of a dog and bright red fur, he's nice... and handsome..._ "And handsome..." I repeated with a sigh.

End Chapter 1

_

* * *

Claen'tor: My heroic entrance, ruined! Oh, well._

_Edwin: Hardly heroic, Claen'tor. She smacked you in the face. -struggling to control my laughter-_

_Cale: Hey guys, it's almost time for the Life Festival. We'd better get going. -gets up and walks through the barrier that Jasith wove to keep me out of trouble, though I never needed it-_

_Claen'tor: Alright. Since I wouldn't miss this for the world, I'd better see reveiws from my readers when I get back or there will be hell to pay. Namely any one of us will hunt you all down and injure you severely. Even constructive criticism is fine. Ta!_


	2. Finding a new friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FFTA! OR DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS! SO GET OVER IT!

_Claen'tor: I'm back from the festival. I apologize to readers, if any, who were waiting for this next chapter. I started another fic and uploaded a new chapter in my first fic, after the festival ended. I merely changed the point of veiw to my own for this next chapter, so the parts will be repeating, but from my veiw._

_Edwin: -kicking it back- Well, that was a long tirade of annoyance._

_Claen'tor: Shut it. My readers have a right to know what happened._

_Edwin: No, they don't. Right Cale?_

_Cale: For once, Edwin is correct. You didn't have to, you merely chose to. You felt obligated to tell your readers why you were slower with this chapter. Now GET ON WITH THE FIC!_

_Claen'tor: Alright! Geez... you don't have to yell..._

Chapter 2: Finding a "Friend"

The strange woman with the ears and fur of a rabbit walked right into the trap. The strange panther jumped directly behind the woman then gave out a bloodthirsty snarl...

At the snarl, the woman froze, then turned slowly around to see her adversary, fear evident in the way she quivered. The panther sprang just as she yelled out "Engage!" and attempted to bring her bow to bear, far too late.

"Oh, sh..." she cut off into a scream as the panther tore into her.

I woke in a cold sweat. _This dream..._

I'd been having this same dream for a week now, each time more real than the last. _Maybe there is something to this dream. After all, Aurnfur said I had the sight. Maybe it is time to act upon this dream._

I threw off my sheets and dressed quickly. _But how?_ I thought for a while, then realized something. "Duh, Claen'tor. You can go straight there, if it exists," giving voice to my thoughts.

I focused for a second, then manipulated the very fabric of the Light Plane to form a Portal to wherever my dream had led me._ It's now or nothing. Steel yourself and go already!_ I leapt into the Portal.

The new world

When I emerged, I saw a panther, like the one in my dream, disoriented by my arrival. It was on it's side, getting up to attack the new threat, as it's prey lost consiousness. _It's the part of my dream, where I wake!_

I heard a second growl, emanating from behind me. _Great, the mate. The Portal's opening must not have suprised it as much as it did its mate._ I drew my broadsword, Eriandel, from its sheath on my back. "Here, kitty, kitty."

The panther snarled and pounced, attempting to sink its claws in my neck from behind, but my reflexes took over, and I pivoted on my left foot, causing the panther to overshoot with a suprised yowl. I didn't give the panther time to recover, I cut it cleanly in half as it tried to twist in mid-air to avoid my counter-attack. Blood, the color of acid, sprayed as the two halves of the suprised panther fell to the ground, intestinal tract falling out of the still-warm body. I faced the next panther head on, greatsword in front, ready to strike. The panther looked suprised, then tried to finish off its victim before I could reach. Unfortunately for the panther, I was ready for this ploy, and I reacted quickly, teleporting directly next to said panther, and driving the point of Eriandel into its spine, then ripped the blade out to the side with enough force to cause the panther's undamaged side of the body to detach at the area near where I drove the point into its back, spraying more of the acidic colored blood onto the forest floor. In its death throes, the panther reflexively slashed at the nearest target before I could stop it. _The woman!_ The wound was deep, showing bone at her ribs, and was bleeding profusely.

Then something unexpected happened. A strange armored man, riding a bird-like beast I'd only heard of, teleported on location.

"Voilation of laws prohibiting engagement before arrival of the judge. All violators will be sent to prison!" The armored man produced a red-colored card, then rode up and slapped it on my wrist.

"Hey!" I felt the telltale pull of a forced teleportation spell. "I don't think so!" I ripped the red card off of my fur, then tore it to shreds before the spell in the card could take effect. "What in the fifteenth circle of Hell are you trying to do to me?"

The strange man mounted on the chocobo was silent, I think from the shock of me resisting the spell and ripping up the card. "How did you shred the red-card? Those are supposed to be indestructible!"

He tried to cast another imprisonment spell, but I recognized it in time and canceled his spell using the reversal spell. He was stunned for sure now. I could tell by the way he gripped the reins of his mount.

"How? None but the judges can reverse a yellow card ruling, and no one can reverse a red card ruling." Without waiting to hear my reply, he drew a cheap-looking knightsword.

I smirked. "You want to fight me with a cheap sword like that?" I stifled a laugh.

The "judge" looked indignantly at me. "I'll have you know this is a Lohengrin, you foolish dog-man. It can easily take a chunk out of you."

I gave a lopsided grin, then brought up my own greatsword in a offensive posture. "It's nothing compared to Eriandel here. And you'll never even nick me with that poorly forged piece of iron, let alone take a chunk out of me. Care to try?"

I believe the "judge" was going purple with anger under that ridiculous helm he was wearing. He raised his knightsword and urged his chocobo to run me down.

I merely jumped over the bird-mount at the last moment. And "nudged" the armored figure off of his mount and on to his back. He tried to get up, but I put Eriandel to his neck before he could manage more than getting an arm under himself. "Now then. You will go back wherever you are based and you will tell them just how weak you are, and how weak your stupid cards are. Now get on your mount."

The humbled man got onto his mount shakily, then teleported away.

"Stupid idiot." I turned around. "Oh no..." _The woman was dying and you get into a fight with an idiot noble. Good job, she might be on the edge of death now. _I quickly set up a shelter over her, as it was about to rain, then staunched the flow of blood with a coagulation spell, wrapping up her major wound with binding from my pack. Her clothing was filthy and that would not do well fo her wounds. "Priestess of the women, aid me in my feeble remonstrations." I was forced to strip her of all garments except her shift, in order to treat the other wounds this woman had sustained before I had arrived on the scene. As I undressed her carefully, I couldn't help but notice her figure, her luxurious brown fur, and her hare-like ears. _She's beautiful... No, no, NO! Do not think like that right now! She's injured and needs your help!_

When I completed the task of mostly undressing her, I dressed the wounds that I hadn't seen before due to the garments she had been wearing, then took the garments to the nearby stream to wash them. They hadn't seen repair in a while, and the poor shape of the garments became more visible as the mud and leaves were lost to the stream. _These are little more than tatters! Looks like I'll be stitching together her clothing as well..._ The promised rain fell. I felt every drop hit me, washing away my current issues like the mud on the dress I was cleaning. _Rain... Haven't been in a rainstorm for a while. Feels good._ I let the rain soak into my red fur, cleansing off the acid colored blood that covered most of it. I finished clearing all of the mud from the hare-woman's dress, then returned to the shelter, hanging the tattered rags over a low-hanging branch in the makeshift lean-to. I then conjured up a bed and, set the unconsious woman on to the magical mattress. After which, I sat on a stump, and watched my charge while she slept. The rain washed over me.

Some time later. The rain has ended.

I hung the tattered dress over a branch I dried, then turned to my patient._ Who are you? And why have I been dreaming of you? _I made changes to the shelter, giving it four sides and a roof, so no other creatures would come and be able to attack the defenseless female. I built a chair and watched the woman turn in her sleep. _You are beautiful... _I tried to avoid thinking about her figure, but it was impossible to not look at her features, her scent of distress as she slept causing me to turn back around every time I tried to turn away. She started to stir. "Uhnn..."

"You're awake."

She opened her liquid brown eyes and screamed. _Oww... that was particularly peircing._ "Stay away!" When I looked up, she was off the bed and in the corner, shaking.

"What? Did I do something? I won't hurt you, miss," I said, trying to calm her as I stepped closer.

"Stay away," she repeated, looking up at me with defiant tears in her eyes.

"Look, miss, I'm not going to hurt you," I said, hand out, trying to look as harmless as possible. Which is not easy when you have the muscles of a warrior and the face of a dog with red fur.

"Wh... What are you?" she asked me with incredulity in her voice. I could tell she was waiting for an opening to attack. The tone of her voice when she asked me that question angered me, so my reply was less than kind.

"Me? What kind of question is that? I'm a hound archon. What are you?" I said in an offensive tone.

"A Veira! Heard of us?" she said as she swung her fist at my crotch. I was ready for some sort of attack like that, so my reflexes took over and stopped her fist in mid-punch.

"Hey! Don't try to hit me! If you're going to be that mean, maybe I should have left you with those strange panthers that I killed," I said as I moved her hand to the ground and released it.

She tried to get up, then yelled "How dare you!" and smacked me. Hard.

My hand went automatically to where she hit me on the cheek. "OW! That hurt!" I whimpered for a second, then straightened, indignant. "What'd I do this time? It's not like I bit you or anything!"

"Where are my clothes, you freak!" she was emanating anger, but I had no choice but to weather the incoming storm.

Her chest heaved magnificently, and it took all my willpower not to gawk at her breasts as I answered her question. "Hanging out to dry. They were bloody, and covered in mud. So I washed them." That came out remarkably well, considering that I was trying desparately not to gawk. I turned around to give her privacy. "If you wish to clothe yourself, there's a pack in the other corner with a spare pair of trousers and and two overshirts."

I knew she'd take the offer of clothing, and heard her walk over to my pack to retreive my spare clothing. She was approximately half-dressed when my stomach growled, reminding me I hadn't eaten since last night and it was late in the day. _This is not the time to be hungry! She's still injured and I have to wait until she is hungry. After all, it'd... _The sound of the Veira asking me a question interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you hungry, sir?" she asked.

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed that my stomach was betraying me. My stomach growled again. "It can wait. Injured persons first, then food." My stomach growled more. "Though I can't say I wouldn't like it to be the other way." I heard her stomach growl as well and grinned. _Perhaps I'll get to eat sooner rather than later._

"I think injured persons are hungry, too. Do you have something ready?" I heard the woman say from behind me.

I made sure it was safe to turn around, then replied. "I will in a minute or two." I grinned widely, envisioning the vension I'd be having for dinner in about ten minutes. "Please wait here. There are more of those strange panthers out there and I'd rather you didn't get hurt more," I suprised myself when I realized that I meant every word. "I'll be back soon." I rushed out of the cabin, (can't call it a shelter anymore) on the hunt. I paused for a moment, and looked back at the cabin to see she was at the door, watching for me. As I looked on, she sighed and said something I didn't fully catch, but the word "handsome" I caught clearly.

She returned inside the cabin, shutting the door as I had instructed. _Was that in reference to me?_ I shook the thought away and turned back to the matter at hand, food.

End Chapter 2

_Cale: Seems like the romance is already developing. She's already sighing at the thought of you. -stifles a laugh-_

_Claen'tor: -glares daggers at my elder- That's not funny. It's not my fault that she didn't understand why she was in her shift until after she smacked me._

_Edwin: As I said in the last chapter, hardly heroic, Claen'tor._

_Lyn: -just got back from "talking" to Jasith, some bruises aquired during such timescans the new fic so far- Not bad, Claen'tor. Give it a couple more chapters and we have a new couple in the group. Now then, since this is the end of the second chapter, I'll be warning Claen'tor's readers to review, or else taste the Sol Katti. -draws the Sol Katti from its sheath for emphasis-_


	3. The Dreaded Return

Disclaimer: I don't own FFTA or Dungeons and Dragons. I'm not cool enough.

* * *

-pokes review screen- Only two bloody reveiws! But at least the people who reviewed me liked it. Why can't you other people appreciate good writing and comment upon it? 

Jade Silver: Why thank you. I've beaten the whole game, including all 300+ missions. It's pretty awesome, especially the second ending.

X-Aria-Ztar-X: Keep reading! I need your reveiws and recommendations. And is Mako-Streak always that mean?

One more thing. This chapter has spoilers for the second ending. So if you don't want to know, don't read the rest of this story until you've beaten the remaining missions of the game. But don't forget to read this afterward.

_

* * *

Claen'tor: The first nice day of spring and I finally work up the willpower to continue writing this fic! You readers are hanging me out to dry here! I need a nice count of reveiws to be confident to keep going. Please? Since threats aren't working._

_Edwin: They are working._

_Claen'tor: How so?_

_Edwin: They are so scared of what you would do that they don't even read it. -grins at my joke at Claen'tor's expense-_

_Claen'tor: That's not funny! -red fur darkens in anger-_

_Cale: Fireworks are about to fly, so I'll be starting the fic before we muses get into gory detail. Annnd... FIC!_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dreaded Return 

Special Judge Eric returned from the engagement in the Materiwood, considerably battered and in the midst of my ongoing chess game with former Judgemaster Cid.

"Judgemaster! There's a strange creature in the Materiwood who can defeat us judges!" he gasped out.

_There goes my chess game..._ I got up and stretched. "What do you mean, 'defeat us judges'?"

Eric caught his breath. "I mean he, at least I think it's a he, can counter all of my imprisonment spells and ripped up one of the supposedly indestructible red cards with his bare hands. When I had shown up on the engagement field, he had already killed his two opponents, a pair of level 46 Red Panthers, in spectacular fashion. One was cut in two and the other was almost the same. When I tried to imprison him for engaging before I arrived, he ripped the card off of his fur and shredded it like so much paper."

This caught my interest. "You say he shredded a red card? With his bare hands? You obviously fought him, and came out the worse. What happened then?"

Eric looked embarrassed for a second. "He laughed at my sword when I drew it. Called it a 'poorly forged piece of iron'. I charged him with my mount, but he merely moved out of the way and..."

"And what?" After all, the tale was getting interesting.

Eric was mute for a second. "He knocked me of my mount with his elbow. And before I could blink, he had me at his mercy. He told me to go back here and tell you how... weak... I was."

Cid perked up, as if he hadn't been listening before. "What did the stranger look like?"

"He had the head of a dog, similar to the god of death, Anubis, you told me about. And his fur was a brilliant red. There was a greatsword, the likes I've never seen, was at least as big as I am tall." Eric was not tall, a mere five and a half feet._ But still, a greatsword more than five feet long. That's a pretty big sword to move faster than a chocobo with._ "He was about six foot, and well muscled, like a Fighter crossed with a Paladin." Eric's description obviously was potent. Cid looked somewhat shocked.

"What is it, Cid?" I asked.

Cid suddenly went all business, all trace of shock gone. "Marche, we have to speak in private. Eric?"

Eric took his leave hastily, remembering the old Judgemaster's anger when his orders were not properly followed.

When the door clicked shut and the sound of Special Judge Eric's footsteps faded, I turned to Cid. "What is it?"

"They've returned," he stated simply, considering his reaction to Eric's description.

"Who's they?" Obviously, this was important. And I needed the right facts. I sat back down.

"They are a race of creatures from a different dimension called Celestials. Some thousand years ago, the people of Ivalice and the surrounding countries joined forces to drive them away. We wanted self-rule and they weren't allowing it. Some were very powerful, and hundreds died to drive them away." Cid looked distracted while he spoke, as if remembering a long past warning. "We were almost defeated by them, and there had only been approximately three thousand total on Ivalice's dimension. We had millions. None of the Celestials died. They only retreated. Most of us were crippled or killed, just to drive them away."

Now I couldn't wait to meet this challenge. _A powerful race... Well at least it's just one so far. _"It's just one. So what's the worry? Maybe it came here by accident."

Cid thought about this for a minute.

"Perhaps. But we have to assume the worst. It would be the return of a regime if the one is merely a scout."

I stood again, moving to my adamantite armor in the corner. "Well then, we must waste no time to stop this threat."

Cid got up as well. "I'll go with. Even you would probably need backup. And I'll bring Montblanc as well."

I grinned at the idea of a challenge as I strapped on my armor, and buckled on my twin blades, Avyuir Red and Blue. _Looks like the busy life of a Judgemaster must face other threats thanrogue judges. Heh. Ritz will want to know about this. I wonder how the twins are doing?_

End Chapter 3

_

* * *

Claen'tor: -battered and bruised- Well... In case you couldn't tell, Marche is the Judgemaster now. And he's a bit older. With children. Yes, I was a bit vague on the details. If you want to find out more, you have to read when I get to chapter 6. So reveiw and make me feel good enough to keep writing.And I always come out worse in any fights with Edwin. I haven't even hit him yet! -makes another half-hearted swing at him, which he, of course, dodges-_

_Edwin: You can't keep up with me, that's all. -smirks-_

_Cale: No more fighting, children. Claen'tor has to be functional to write more, you know. Because he'd never let you write anything to screw up his stories, Edwin._

_Edwin: I don't need to screw up his stories, he does that fine by himself. Alrightly then, you readers know the drill. I threaten, you read and reveiw._

_Claen'tor: I said no more reader threats, Edwin!_


	4. Meal with a Stranger Vili

Disclaimer: I have lost my copy of FFTA! NOOOO! Now there is no possible way I could own the rights to FFTA!_

* * *

Claen'tor: -sniffle- Not one reveiw for the last two chapters... -cries into Edwin's shoulder- Why? Boo-hoo!_

_Edwin: -slightly taken aback- Um..._

_Shina: -grins at Edwin's predicament- Not so mean now that your prophecies of no reviews came true, are you?_

_Jasith: -snickers-_

_Lyn: Look at those two... -shakes her head in exasperation-_

_Cale: Alright, that's enough. I'll be doing this I guess. Aaannnnddd... FIC!

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Meal with a Stranger- Vili 

He disappeared into the night. I shut the door and leaned against the doorway.

"Ho... This is really strange." I sighed, resigned to waiting. My stomach growled again. Now that I was aware that I had forgotten to eat since last moon, it was starting to act up, and I was feeling the effects of low energy reserves.

RRRUUUUMMMBBBLLE...

I tried to focus on the bed, and noted how it seemed to shimmer with its own light, while a torch burned in the center of the room, the smoke exiting through a small hole in the raised ceiling.

RRRUUUUMMMBBBLLE...

_Uhnn... I'm so hungry... _I staggered to the bed and laid down, trying to conserve as much energy as I could while waiting for the red furred dog-man to return.

Some time later, I'm not sure when, I heard a blaze outside of the small cavern. When I peeked out to see what was happening, there was the dog man again, this time with what looked like three deer strapped to his back as he prepared the spits over the blaze. His ears perked, and he half-turned to speak.

"Give me a minute, I'm almost done."

I opened the door the rest of the way and half-walked, half-crawled to the space that appeared to have been cleared for eating.

RRRUUUUMMMBBBLLE...

He grinned and turned to another spot he had laid out to clean the carcasses. He aligned them in a row and he hefted the huge greatsword on the ground next to him. When it caught the light, I saw a large diamond glint from the base of the hilt. _Whoa... He must be loaded..._

He then took the sword in one hand and cleaved into the carcasses. It took him less than ten seconds to skin, gut, and clear all three of the carcasses. At first, I thought he'd just swung the blade once per deer, but there were three neat slits on the bellies of the deer, the skin was off, and the innards spilled out. I stared. _How'd he do that!_

He then skewered the carcasses and threw two over the fire pit while offering me some of the raw meat.

"Would you like some raw meat? This one was the freshest kill, and is still warm with lifeblood," he offered, oblivious to my disgust.

I looked at the carcass for a moment, almost heaving up my guts at the sight and idea of eating raw meat. However, in the end, hunger won out, and I accepted a leg from the dog-man, tearing into it ravenously. The meat was suprisingly tasty raw, and was indeed still warm.

"This isn't half bad..." I murmured appreciatively. The feeling of warm blood running down my throat was a little unnerving, but I could get used to it.

He nodded in acknowledgement and started engulfing the carcass on the stick with impressive speed. We ate in silence after that, and, after we finished our raw meat, he checked the two carcasses on the fire.

"Still hungry?" he asked, holding out a cooked haunch to me. I accepted it wordlessly and ate as much as I could before my stomach couuld hold no more.

"Thank you..." I said, before I went back into the shack and laid down on the bed, too tired to move with any energy. He didn't follow, and I heard him douse the flames just as I slipped gratefully into sleep.

End Chapter_

* * *

Claen'tor: For those who did reveiw, I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET MY LAZY ARSE TO UPDATE! I"M **SUCH AN IDIOT**! And the chapter was too short too make up for lost time... I'll do better next chapter, I promise. _

_Edwin: All better?_

_Claen'tor: Maybe..._

_Cale: Hoo..._

_Shina: And I was getting used to you being flustered, Edwin._

_Edwin: ..._

_Claen'tor: Until the next chapter, Dousen!_


End file.
